Call of the Dead Survivors/Bio
During the filming of George A. Romero's newest zombie film off the coast Siberia, the real zombie apocalypse struck, forcing the four celebrities on set to take up arms against the hordes of undead, and even against their former director. Taking a walk on the blood-red carpet were Sarah Michell Geller of 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer' fame; Danny Trejo, better known as 'Machete'; Micheal Rooker, recently known as 'Merle Dixon; and Robert Englund, made famous by playing Freddy Krueger. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mob of the Dead Survivors (by Affectos and Cfp3157) Alcatraz Island, also known as "The Rock" "Hurry the hell up, Weasel. I'm almost out!" Billy turns around and sprays the last of his Tommy Gun ammo into a zombie. "I'm going, I'm going!" Arlington pulls his Executioner out of the box and blasts a zombie's head open. "Alright, I got the key." Sal and Finn appear beside them, their own weapons in hand. The four men stand on the roof, unloading a rain of lead into the crowd of the undead. "RAAAAWR!" The four men all aim their guns at the charging warden, club in hand. "Dammit, I'm out!" Finn switches to his S12 when Brutus swings his club at him, knocking him down. Sal aims his LSAT, but all the bullets in the world can't save him. Arlington fires his last round in his Executioner into his head, ending Brutus' life. Billy stabs his prison knife into a zombies head, and the two men yell loudly as they take their knives to the undead horde. Suddenly, all the zombies freeze. "What the hell is going on?" Weasel and Billy look around, confused. I'm bored. Let's have some fun, my children! ''Rictofen laughed evily as the four men where surrounded by lightning, teleporting them to a different time. '''Several years later, "The Rock" "Somethin' ain't right here, hombre. I think that we've gone somewhere else." Danny Trejo nervously clutches his SPAS-12, aiming it around the prison. "Don't worry Danny. I got your back." Sarah and Englund hold their MP40 at the barriers. Rooker blasts a zombie with his Raygun. "Ya'll ain't got nothing to worry about." The four movie stars battle the undead horde, Semtex grenades and bullets flying across the room. All of a sudden, lightning fills the room and four men appear in front of them, armed as well as them. The four zombie fighters stare at each other, glaring daggers at the opposite. Call of the Dead: Mob of the Dead: Sarah is the first to make a move, firing her MP40 at the Mob survivors. Sal, Billy, Finn, and Arlington all dodge her spary of bullets, and Arlington fires his Executioner at her. The four groups split up, surprised to find all the doors open. Billy walks into the cafeteria, armed with his S12. "That's right, bitch." Billy activates the Random Box, replacing his weak shotgun for a Blundergat. Suddenly, Englund rounds a corner armed with his RPK. Billy fired his Bludergat, just missing Englund. Billy rolls to the right as he opens up with his RPK, switching to his S12 and firing a bullet into his chest. Before he goes down, Englund activates a Semtex grenade. The bomb blows up them both. Sarah sprints through the citadel tunnels alongside Trejo, SPAS-12 in hand. She blasts a zombie in the head, brain matter spraying over the wall. Out of nowhere, Sal appears and opens up with his LSAT. The large machine gun bullets mow down Sarah. Sal supresses Danny with machine gun fire. A zombie appears out of nowhere, smacking Sal. He fires the last of his bullets into him. He suddenly feels a slick blade go into his back as Danny slips his Sickle into his back. Imagine his surprise as he steps back to avoid a massive amount of lightning from the dead body. Danny meets up with Rooker by the gondala, and they board. Semtex grenades fall onto a group of zombies below them. They aim their firearms, and Danny steps out only to be blown up by a Claymore mine. Michael steps over the body, M1911 in it's holster and MP40 in hand. Arlington arrives from the stairs, Executioner in hand. Michael fires his MP40 with pinpoint accuracy from the hip, hitting him in the leg. Rooker eliminates the rest of the zombies, and walks up slowly to Weasel as Rictofen announces the end of the round. "Any last words, motherf**ker?" Weasel smiles evily, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Yeah, a couple. They are: THESE....AIN'T....THE F**KING END!!" Finn tackles Michael and brutally stabs Rooker several times in the skull. The two men draw their firearms as Brutus charges at them, preparing to restart the cycle. '''''That was fun! Well, se you next time my kiddies!!!! Expert Opinion: Affectos's Emotions: "Take two...or not" When the voting came around, things were interesting. What won it for the Mob of the Dead team wasn't the slightly advanced weapons, but rather the training and killer instinct that they had as mobsters. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Bios